


All of You

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Jotun Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: Bloodline kink, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horn kink, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, Licking, Loki Feels, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Loki, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her reassurances to the contrary, Loki still believes that April will find him unattractive in his natural form. This is the story of how she finally manages to convince him that she thinks he is beautiful either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

_"Show me,"_ April pleaded. 

Loki let out a frustrated breath. He  _wanted_ to. He really did. But he was afraid of how she would react. 

 _What if she sees me, and_ _I'm not what she was expecting? What if she's completely repulsed by me? Or worse...terrified._

"I can see it in your eyes, Loki. You don't believe me when I tell you that I will  _love_ it. Please...let me prove it to you. I want to know all of you, not just the handsome face you present to the world. I want to see your  _real_ handsome face, love." 

Loki didn't speak for a few minutes. He sat on the edge of their bed staring at his hand as if it would somehow betray him.

April had been excited when Loki told her he'd found a way to change his form without the aid of the Casket or the touch of another Jotun. She thought that meant he would show her his true form. She had only ever seen pictures of him that way, but she wanted to touch him; to claim him as her own. 

"Those pictures...they were edited, darling. They make me look a bit less  _threatening_ than I do in real life. And I don't think you have seen a recent one because I certainly don't remember anyone taking one."

"Sweetheart, I'm not afraid of you, and I won't be afraid of you no matter how you look. You know how much I like a dangerous man," she winked, and Loki  _almost_ smiled. "What do you mean by  _recent_ picture? Has your appearance changed?"

Loki peered up at her without raising his head. His eyes were dark and almost melancholy. 

"A bit."

April walked toward him, placed one finger under his chin and lifted his head. Stroking his cheek, she smiled softly at him. 

"Tell me, my love."

Loki pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Well, after the first transformation... I started to grow horns." He rubbed at his hairline, presumably where they would be. 

A grin started to play at the corners of April's lips, but Loki didn't understand why. She reached up to touch the spot he had rubbed, and her face split into a full-blown smile; her eyes suddenly alight with curiosity and... _lust_? 

"What are you thinking, darling?"

She let out a little sigh, and bit her lip, which Loki knew was a clear sign she was aroused. 

"Can I touch them?" 

Loki cocked his head to the side when he noticed the devious look in her eyes. 

"You  _want_ to?"

"Oh, yes."

"They're very sensitive..."

The conversation alone was making Loki hard, and he shifted April in his lap to alleviate the pressure of her bottom rubbing against him. She wriggled her hips when she felt his erection underneath her. 

"Show me, baby.  _Please_." 

 Loki groaned. It was impossible to think clearly with her curvy little body in his arms; her pouty lips just inches from his. 

"Alright, love. Just promise me that if you...if you are frightened, you'll--"

April pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him. 

"Not possible, sweetheart." 

 

"I'll need to protect your skin if you wish to be able to touch me, darling." 

Loki held out his hand, which was glowing with pale green light. April felt a warm, tingly sensation as he glided it over her body, spreading the light around until it encapsulated her. Then, as he waved his hands, the light disappeared. 

"Are you ready, my love?" Loki still looked hesitant, but April wasn't. Taking his hands, she looked into his eyes and murmured a very firm  _yes_. 

Loki closed his eyes as his skin began to change. April watched as his normally pale flesh darkened to a beautiful blue, accented by darker lines that ran along his face and down the tops of his hands. She drew in a sharp breath when she looked up to see the aformentioned horns that had appeared at his hairline. It wasn't a gasp of fear, though; rather of pure fascination. He was far more attractive in this form than in the pictures she'd seen. 

April released one of his hands to touch his cheek, and Loki opened his eyes at last. She could feel his tension; feel that this was the moment he had been dreading the most. His forehead was creased; eyebrows knitted together, but his fears were completely unfounded. 

His eyes were crimson, almost glowing against his blue skin. But they were still  _his_ eyes. They were still _her_ _Loki's_ eyes; the eyes she'd fallen in love with, willingly gotten lost in, found the ultimate comfort in... They were the same eyes she'd looked into as she called out his name over and over again...and they were devastatingly beautiful. 

Although Loki was peeking up at her, his head was still lowered as if he didn't want her to see him. For the very first time, April saw a certain kind of fear in his eyes, and it broke her heart. Loki wasn't afraid of  _anything_ or  _anyone_. He ran headlong into the clutches of death without a backward glance; cut enemies down armed with nothing but a dagger without blinking an eye. But this was his weakness, and he was offering it to her, not because she had asked him to, but because he loved her. April knew that no amount of begging on her part could have convinced him to do this if he didn't secretly  _want_ her to see him, and she planned to make sure he knew she loved him too. All of him. 

"Sweetheart, you're even more beautiful than I imagined. Those pictures didn't do you justice." 

She hooked her finger underneath his chin, lifting his head ever so slightly. 

"Don't hide from me, love. I-- I want to see the  _rest_ of you..."

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No, darling. How could I be? You've done nothing but protect me. You're my hero, Loki."

She gently stroked his hair, still amazed by the breathtaking color of his eyes. 

"My eyes...do they not...bother you?"

April touched his cheekbone with her thumb. "These eyes? They are the same eyes I have been looking into all this time. The eyes that hold the other half of my soul...the eyes that beckon to me from across the room saying  _let's get out of here and get naked_...the eyes that have that little spark of mischief that I love so much. They're just a different color. How could they bother me? They're gorgeous." 

She ran her fingertips down one of the lines on his face, and he shivered under her touch. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that-- does that bother you?"

"No, no love. My bloodlines are sensitive as well. Your touch is _exquisite_."

April grinned, understanding exactly what he meant by  _sensitive_. "Do you have them...everywhere?"

"Do you really want to see?" 

_"Yes."_

 

Loki pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his chest and stomach, which looked much the same as they always did save for the lovely blue color and the bloodlines that ran vertically from his shoulders to the waistband of his pants. His body looked harder, somehow; even harder than it usually did, and April reached out to touch him, feeling his icy skin under her palm. Suddenly, she found herself imagining rubbing her breasts against his chest, her nipples hardening from the chill. She braced her hands on his thighs and straddled his hips so that she could be closer to him. 

"Show me how you like to be touched...I want to please you in this form, too." 

Loki's breath caught in his throat, and he grasped her hand. Guiding it toward one of the bloodlines on his chest, he looked at her with pure lust in his eyes. 

"This one is particularly sensitive...especially where it crosses over my hip." 

"So, if I--" Without finishing her question, she traced the line with her fingertip, all the way down his stomach until it disappeared underneath his waistband. 

Loki's breathing became shallow, and he dropped his head down, groaning into her ear. She could feel his arousal pressing against her through his pants. As she continued to explore his sensitive line with her fingers, she reached up with her other hand to stroke his hair, but accidently brushed her thumb against one of his horns. She was pleasantly surprised to hear a low moan escape his lips. 

"Does that feel  _good_ , baby?" 

"Gods,  _yes_." 

"Would it feel alright if I...pressed my chest against yours? Or am I too warm for you?"

He answered by lifting her shirt over her head, unhooking her bra, and flinging them both over the side of the bed. Then, he wrapped his arms around her, stroking his cool fingers down her spine. April shivered at his touch, but she loved the way it felt. She let out a tiny sigh before loosely wrapping her hand around the base of one horn. She stroked it; slowly, gently, until she felt Loki's body begin to tense under her. She let her fingers circle the end of it before moving to the other; repeating the motion, and reveling in the soft groans that she heard coming from her lover. 

Loki dropped his head down to pull one of April's nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking until she began to pant. But when she started to run her tongue along one of his horns, all the way from base to tip, he found himself too distracted to continue. Her warm, wet mouth explored every inch, and he couldn't help moaning into her neck. 

April couldn't think of anything that turned her on more than the sound of Loki's moans of pleasure. His face was pressed into her neck; his lips parted and touching her throat. With every swipe of her tongue, he practically growled, and she wanted him so badly it was almost physically painful. 

"I need you, Loki," she whispered, "Just like this..."

"April, I've never made love like this," he breathed; his voice gruff and low.  

"Then you really _will_ be all mine..."

Loki didn't bother getting up. He simply waved his hand, making the rest of his clothing disappear. 

"I  _am_ all yours, my love."

April placed her hands on both sides of his face, looking into his eyes. 

"Kiss me, sweetheart. Please."

Loki's mouth came down on hers, and his hands tangled in her hair. She let her own hands fall to his chest where they roamed downward, tracing the patterns in his skin while they kissed with the same passion they always did. Soon after, Loki moved one hand down to tease her nipple while the other danced up her inner thigh. April gasped when his cold touch reached her core and began teasing her entrance. It was a new sensation, but not at all unpleasant. She found that the contrast with her own warmth was quite arousing, in fact, and before long, she was shamelessly rocking her hips in rhythm with his hand. 

He circled her clit with his thumb while rubbing her entrance with his fingers, teasing her until she was on the brink. When he felt her slick arousal dripping onto his hand and down her thighs, and heard her whimpering his name, he removed his hand, shifting his hips ever so slightly, and slowly pushed into her. April's shivering gasp combined with the sensation of being buried inside her warm body was so intense, Loki dropped his head to groan into her shoulder, gently sinking his teeth into her flesh at the same time. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his hands as her eyes fluttered closed. 

When they both regained their composure, Loki began to move, holding her hips steady and thrusting slowly while licking and sucking at her neck. With his head bent down, April could reach his hair- and his horns- perfectly. So she started to rub them with her hands; gently at first, to see if he would still enjoy the sensation while he was inside her. The low sound that emitted from the back of his throat told her  _yes_. 

As Loki's thrusts grew deeper and faster, April found herself licking them again. But this time, she had her hands fisted in his hair while she licked and sucked every place she could reach. With every thrust, she inadvertently squeezed her fists tight, pulling his hair and gasping against the place her mouth had been. Loki's low moans and ragged breaths were pushing her closer and closer to her climax with every passing second. So when she felt his fingertips dig into her hips hard enough to leave bruises as he drove into her, hitting her in just the right spot, she came undone. Gasping and crying out his name, she buried her face in Loki's neck as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. 

The feel of April's body tensing in his arms, her walls contracting around him, and her hands tightening their grip in his hair pushed him closer to his own release. Her warm body rubbing against his, along with the evidence of her climax leaking out around his erection made him lose all semblance of control. He growled into her ear as he took her hard and fast, listening to April's continued moans. 

When April felt him begin to lose control, holding her even tighter and slamming into her wildly, she lifted her head and started to lick down the sensitive bloodline that ran the length of his torso. Loki groaned her name as he thrust his hips a few more times and came hard, spilling his seed deep inside her. 

For several long moments, they just held each other; April with her head on his shoulder, and Loki with his hands rubbing lazy circles on her back. When Loki gently withdrew from her, she looked up to see his skin beginning to change back. 

"Not yet, love." 

"No?" 

"Not yet...will you lay down here and cuddle with me? Like this? I want to look at you some more." 

Loki lay down on the bed, pulling April into his arms. She was shivering slightly, so he covered them with the blankets to keep her warm. 

"You  _really_ do like the way I look?" 

" _Yes_ , love. Especially your eyes. Those eyes are breathtaking." 

 Loki sighed, feeling mostly content in his natural form for possibly the very first time. He could hardly believe he'd found someone who truly liked the way he looked. It wasn't easy feeling like a monster hiding behind a handsome veil. Such a feeling was a heavy burden to carry. 

"What if you woke up one night, and those eyes were staring back at you? Would you be afraid then?"

April reached over to touch his cheek. 

"No, sweetheart, I wouldn't. I would recognize your eyes anywhere, no matter what color they were. Loki, I need you to know that-- that you could stay in this form forever, and I would be absolutely fine with that. You're still you. And I mean it when I say that you are beautiful inside and out." 

"So, you  _enjoyed_ being with me this way, darling?" Loki smirked, winking at her. 

April giggled. "That is the understatement of the year. I'll take you this way  _any day_ , my love." 

 

 

 


End file.
